A FRESH BEGINING
by SharonLouise
Summary: A look at how Sara and Grissom got together in my other story A Not So Quiet Shift.Now finished
1. Chapter 1

A FRESH BEGINNING.

DISCLAIMER I AM JUST BORROWING THE CHARACTERS AND UNFORTUNATELY DO NOT OWN THEM.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

It was a couple of weeks since Sara had been suspended and everything was slowly getting back to normal. Sara hadn't apologized to Catherine, but they were both civil to each other when they met. Grissom had been to visit Sara a couple of times a week while she was off, mainly to check that she was okay after telling him her life story. Their friendship was no where near what it had been when Sara first arrived in Vegas but it was getting better.

Sara was sat in the break room trying to summon the energy to go home. She, Greg and Grissom had just pulled a triple. Greg had left about ten minutes ago, who knew where Grissom had got to.

"Hey! I thought I said to go home," came his voice from the doorway.

Sara looked up "I am." She answered.

"Sara, you've been sitting there staring into space for the last five minutes." Grissom walked into the room and took a good look at Sara. "Honey, go home, you are tired."

"Mm…. I'm going." Sara started to stand up but her legs were shaking.

Grissom reached out to grab her.

"Sara, I'm driving you home now. You can barely stand up." He told her.

Sara started to open her mouth to argue but then she closed it. She was way too tired.

"Okay, let me get my stuff," she said.

They both walked to the locker room, Grissom's hand on Sara's back to support her. Sara opened her locker and grabbed her things.

"Come on, let's get out of here. We'll use my car, "Grissom told Sara as they walked out into the bright sunshine. He led the way over to his car and opened the passenger door for Sara.

Sara sat down and pulled her seat belt on. Before Grissom had walked around the car and got in himself, she was fast asleep. Grissom let himself take a long look at her while she slept. Sara looks so peaceful, he thought, it's good that we were friends again. He started the car and was soon on the way to Sara's apartment. Half hour later he pulled up outside. Grissom turned towards her.

"Sara honey, you're home," he said gently. There was no response, so he got out of the car and walked around to Sara's door. He quietly opened it and reached over to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"Sara, you're going to have to help me," he told her as he reached in and started to pick her up, "that's it, arms around my neck."

Sara wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into him. Grissom pushed the car door shut and quickly pressed the central locking button. He slowly made his way into the building, heading for the elevators, there was no way he was going to carry the tall brunette up four flights of stairs! He pressed the call button and waited for it to arrive. As he moved inside the elevator, Grissom felt Sara start to stir.

"Um Griss… why are you carrying me? You'll do your back in." came her quiet comment.

"You wouldn't wake up and I couldn't leave you in the car. Are you complaining?" he teased, as the elevator doors opened.

"No."

Grissom walked down the hallway, still carrying Sara. He stopped outside her apartment door.

"Sara, you need to open your door, I don't have a key."

"Oh okay, you'll have to put me down and I can get it out."

Grissom set Sara gently down but kept his arm around her. Sara reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out her keys to open the door. She staggered inside and dropped the keys down on the counter top. Grissom followed her in and shut the door behind him.

"Come on lets get you to bed." He said with a smile.

Sara turned to look at him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Why Dr. Grissom I do believe we have been here before!" she said as she walked slowly down the hallway to her bedroom.

"Why Yes Ms Sidle, I do believe we have, but last time you were drunk, very drunk if I remember rightly." Grissom said as he followed her.

Sara paused in her bedroom doorway and gave him a half hearted glare.

"That was a long time ago," she told him, "Now come here and help me with my boots." Sara flopped down on her bed.

Grissom walked in and lifted her legs and pulled her boots off. He lifted the covers and helped Sara under them.

"Seven years, Four months and eighteen days, "he said quietly "and I was a perfect gentleman."

"More's the pity," came Sara's equally quiet reply. "Night Gil."

Grissom looked down at Sara and reached over and brushed some hair away from her face.

"Good night Sara, sleep well." He stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Grissom had a quick look by Sara's phone and picked up a piece of paper. He reached into his pocket for a pen and wrote a quick note.

Sara,

Call me, let's do Dinner.

Gil.

He placed it by the coffee machine where he knew she would see it. Grissom gave a small smile as he made his way out of the apartment. He made his way down stairs and back to his townhouse so he could get some sleep.

TBC.

AN this is a story on how Sara and Grissom got together in my other story A Not So Quiet Shift. I hope you enjoy it; if you do a review would be great thanks


	2. Chapter 2

A FRESH BEGINNING part 2

DISCLAIMER I unfortunately still don't own them; I'm just borrowing them for the moment.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

It was a couple of hours before shift when the phone in Grissom's townhouse rang. He eagerly picked it up knowing who it was going to be.

"Hi," he answered a small smile on his face.

"Somebody has hidden my coffee machine with a piece of paper!" came the response.

"And?"

"Well I need coffee, so I thought I had better do as asked and call you," Sara smiled.

"Okay, shall I pick you up for dinner?" Grissom asked while lying back on his couch.

Sara was quiet for a moment before she answered.

"Okay, give me twenty minutes. I need to grab a shower."

"That's fine, see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

Grissom hung up the phone and sat back on the couch. What am I doing? He thought nothing we're friends. We can have dinner together.

Sara leant against the sink in her kitchen, staring into space. What the hell is going on? She thought, Grissom is taking me out to dinner. Sara shook her head, turned the coffee machine on and headed for the shower.

Fifteen minutes later Sara was sat on the couch drinking her second cup of coffee (the first hadn't even touched the sides!). Bang on the twenty minute mark there was a knock at the door. Sara stood up and walked over to the kitchen where she placed her cup in the sink. Sara then picked up her cell, pager and keys.

"Hey," she said as she opened the door and stepped outside, "Where are we going?"

"Hi. I've booked a table at a little Italian place not far from the lab. Is that okay?" Grissom answered as he waited for Sara to lock the door.

"That's fine. I'm starving," Sara told him as they walked to the elevator.

Grissom turned to look at her with and raised eyebrow.

"You mean to say you haven't eaten all day?" he asked her.

Sara returned his look with one of her own.

"No. I've been doing what I was told to do by my boss," she retorted, "I'm sure I was told to sleep well."

Grissom gave a small head shake and a little chuckle.

"Alright, yes I did say sleep well; I just thought you would eat something as well. The car's over here, I took the liberty and parked in your space as your car is still at the lab." Grissom said as they walked into the early evening sunlight.

"That's fine."

Grissom and Sara walked over to the car, where Grissom opened the door for Sara. They both got in and Grissom drove to the restaurant. The short journey was spent in silence, not the horrible tense silence which the two of them had shared before but an easy one between friends. Grissom pulled up outside the restaurant, before he could get out and open Sara's door she was already out and waiting for him. Grissom shook his head and smiled at her.

"I guess you are hungry!" he laughed as he put his hand on her back and led her through the restaurant door.

"Good evening, I've got a table booked under Grissom." He told the waitress.

"Good evening. Yes Dr Grissom this way." The waitress led them to a quiet table in the corner. "Can I get you anything to drink while you look at the menu?" she asked.

Grissom looked at Sara, "Water?" he asked. Sara nodded in agreement, "Two waters would be great, Thank you."

The waitress nodded, handed them the menus and left to get their drinks. Sara picked up her menu and turned to the vegetarian section. She was surprised to see Grissom do the same.

"You know, you can eat meat, I don't mind." She told him.

"I know, but they happen to do some great vegetarian pasta here, "he answered with a smile, "I'm going to have the Spinach and Ricotta Ravioli."

"Mmm sounds good. Want to share a salad?" Sara asked as she shut her menu.

"Yes why not."

The waitress returned with the drinks and took their food order. When she had left Grissom turned to look at Sara. He couldn't believe that they were actually together having dinner and they weren't fighting either. He shook his head slightly as thoughts of just how badly he had treated her for the last year returned to him.

Sara sat watching him; she saw him shake his head and was concerned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing."

Sara just gave him one of her looks and waited.

"Okay, I was just thinking about how I've treated you in the past," Grissom finally answered, "I was horrible, I'm sorry Sara."

"Yes you were but as you said it was in the past. If you want to remember the past think of the good times. I do." Sara said with a small smile.

Just then the waitress returned with their pasta and salad. The conversation soon returned to easier things. They were almost finished when Sara looked at Grissom.

"Grissom, can I ask you something?" she asked as she put her fork down.

Grissom looked up and then placed down his own fork.

"Sounds serious," he joked, "go on ask me."

Sara was silent for a moment fiddling with her napkin. She finally looked at Grissom as if trying to make her mind up about something.

"Sara?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking how to ask it." She answered him. "Grissom how come you remember exactly to the day the last time you put me to bed? I mean it was a long time ago and so much has happened since then." Sara finished in a rush.

Grissom leaned back in his chair, quietly thinking back to that night. How could he tell Sara that the memory of putting her into bed had kept him going for a long time before he called her back into his life.

"Grissom….Gil?" Sara's voice bought him back to the present.

"Sara there is so many ways I could answer that. I mean I could say that it wasn't everyday that I held a beautiful girl in my arms and put her to bed, I could also say that the beautiful girl was drunk due to me leaving her." Grissom leaned forward and took Sara's hand in his.

"So which is it?" Sara asked looking deep into his deep blue eyes." Tell me please."

"Sara…. I remember exactly to the day because that was the day that I……" just before he could finish his answer both his and Sara's pagers went off. They both unclipped them and reached for their cell phones. Grissom looked at Sara's pager.

"Looks like we both have the same, shall I call in for us both?" he asked her.

"Okay, I'll go and see the waitress and ask her to bring the check over." Sara stood up and walked over to the waitress. After asking for the check Sara made her way to the restrooms. Once there she filled the sink with cold water and splashed her face, wondering just how Grissom was going to answer her question. Sara knew she could never tell him how she remembered that day. The memory of him carrying her to her apartment and helping her to undress was the one thing that kept her in Vegas. Sara knew that Grissom had felt something for her; otherwise she was sure he would have tried something. Sara shook her head and dried her hands and face, thankful that even though she would never have the relationship she wanted with Grissom they were friends again. Sara never wanted to loose that.

Sara exited the Ladies to find Grissom waiting for her. She looked at him expectantly a question on her face.

"The whole lab has been called in. A bomb has gone off in a school, there's no telling how many fatalities yet." Grissom took her arm and led her outside to the car. "Sara.."

"It's okay Gil, let's go to work we can talk some other time." Sara answered him.

The drive to the lab was silent each lost in their own thoughts.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A FRESH BEGINNING part 3

Disclaimer still the same unfortunately.

AN a slight spoiler for Play with fire.

A big thank you to Haldir's Heart and Soul, Ayesha84, Meester, Forensic nurse

And Miley Kapri for the lovely reviews hope you carry on enjoying this.

Csicsicsicsicsicscisicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

The journey to the lab was silent, each mentally preparing themselves for what lay ahead. Grissom pulled into the lab car park and switched off the engine. He turned to look at Sara.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Have you ever had one of these before?" Sara asked as she turned to look at him.

"Once, it was bad. You?"

"No, never, unless you count the lab." Sara answered him." I suppose we ought to go in."

"Yes, I suppose we should. Sara I had a good time tonight." Grissom gave Sara a small smile.

"So did I," replied Sara, "Even if you never did answer my question! Come on let's go."

With that they both left the car and entered the building. Grissom headed to his office, while Sara went straight to the break room. The room was already full with the guys from days and swing shift. Sara saw Nick, Warrick and Greg stood in a corner; she went over to join them.

"Hey! Seems ages since I saw you. How's swing shift going?" she asked Nick and Warrick while reaching for a coffee.

"It's okay, bit strange to have Catherine as the boss but okay. How is it working with Greg and Sofia?" Nick answered with a grin.

Sara turned to look at him with a half smile.

"Great working with Greg."

Warrick laughed at her answer and shook his head.

"Since when did you become such a diplomat Sara?" he asked.

Sara didn't bother answering; she just gave a snort as she saw her second least favourite person walk into the room. Sara didn't know what it was about Sofia but she didn't like her. Maybe it was because she used to be Ecklie's second in command or maybe the fact that Sofia was trying to get her claws into Grissom.

"So what do we know?" Sara asked the guys turning to face them.

Warrick shook his head.

"Nothing more than the initial call of the bomb at a school.

"We're waiting for Ecklie and the supervisors to tell us more." Said Nick.

Just then Ecklie walked in followed by Grissom, Catherine and the days shift supervisor. Ecklie moved to stand in front of everyone, raising his hands in the air.

"Right guys, listen up. I've just got off the phone with the bomb squad. The whole thing was a huge hoax. Somebody phoned in a bomb threat and then set off two heavy duty smoke bombs." He told the room.

"Thank God!" came a small voice from the couch.

Ecklie turned towards the voice.

"I agree. We've been lucky. Days and swing shift you're stood down. Thank you for responding so quickly. Grissom I'll let you sort out your shift." With that Ecklie turned and left the room, followed by the guys from day shift and Catherine. Nick and Warrick hung around quietly talking to Greg and Sara.

Grissom walked over to the coffee pot and helped himself to a mug. He looked over at his crew, noticing Sofia was sat away from the others. He knew she wasn't fitting in but he didn't know what to do about it. He shook his head slightly.

"Right, let's get on with assignments," he said to the room. "Greg I want you to help Sara investigate this bomb hoax. You okay with that?"

Greg looked up a little nervous, he still had the occasional nightmare from the lab blowing up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He said.

"Sofia you're on stand by here for the next job that comes in. I'm on paperwork again in my office." With that Grissom turned and left.

Warrick and Nick placed their mugs in the sink and turned to follow him out.

"Have fun guys," they called as they left.

"Bye!" called Sara, "Greg I'll meet you at the truck you can drive." She handed him the keys and walked down the corridor towards Grissom's office.

When she got there, she gave a small knock on the door. Grissom looked up and smiled.

"Hey, shouldn't you be on your way out?" he asked.

"Just got a quick question." Sara replied.

"Another?"

Sara chuckled and then answered,

"Yes another. Do you think it's wise sending Greg out on this? You could always send Sofia."

"Sara, you'll be with him, I have every faith in you. You'll keep an eye on him." Grissom told her." Besides I don't really want to have to respond to a 419 if I sent Sofia out with you!"

Sara gave a small chuckle and turned to leave. As she reached the door Grissom's phone rang.

"Grissom…. Okay Sofia will be with you shortly." Grissom hung up the phone and moved around the desk.

"I'll walk down with you, I've got to give Sofia her case." He said as they walked out the door.

"Oh anything nice?" Sara asked.

"A decomp." Grissom answered in a small voice.

"Oh. Well I'll leave you to it. Greg's waiting for me. See you later." Sara walked down the hallway with a huge grin spreading over her face. She got into the truck still grinning.

"What's up with you?" asked Greg as he saw her grin.

"Nothing." Sara replied while thinking YES!!! There is a God.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Eight exhausting hours later, Sara and Greg had wrapped up the case. It turned out that a student had a problem with his science teacher and had set off the smoke bombs to make a point. Brass now had him in custody and all that was left for Greg and Sara to do was to get Grissom to sign off on their paperwork. They were sat in the break room enjoying a cup of Greg's Blue Hawaiian coffee, each of them thinking about the night before.

I wonder just what Grissom would have answered with if we weren't interrupted, thought Sara; it seemed to be getting a bit heavy. No I must stop this, he only sees me as a friend. I can't think any more into it, Grissom doesn't think of me that way.

Greg's thoughts were way in the past, the day the lab exploded. We were lucky today and that day, he thought, both Sara and I could have been killed back then, hell today dozens could have been killed. As Greg sat there he could still smell the burning plastic and see himself and Sara flying through the air. He gave a small shudder which caused Sara to look up.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"Yes," he started to say but then changed his mind, "No not really. Sara, do you remember things you would rather forget?"

"Every day Greg, every day but we have to move on." Sara told him, "Is this about the lab exploding?"

Greg turned to look at her and nodded. Sara stood up.

"Come on, let's get out of here. You go and give that paperwork to Grissom while I get my jacket. Then I'm taking you out to breakfast."

"Sara, you don't have to do that. I'll be okay." Greg said as he joined her at the door, paperwork in hand.

"Greg, when do I do things that I don't want to do? I am taking you to breakfast so get a move on. I'll meet you at the cars." With that Sara walked down the corridor.

Greg shook his head, there was no use arguing with Sara when she had made her mind up about something. He walked in the opposite direction and was soon outside Grissom's office. He knocked and walked in, he was surprised to find his boss looking through some old lecture notes.

"Planning on going somewhere Boss?" he asked.

Grissom looked up startled and quickly covered the paperwork a slight blush on his face.

"No. What can I do for you Greg?" he asked quickly to disguise his embarrassment. The paperwork he was looking at contained details of the seminar where he had met Sara including notes and photo's of them together.

"Nothing. We've wrapped up the case; just need you to sign off on it." Greg answered.

"Good. Any problems?" Grissom asked back to business.

"No not really. Hit a bit close to home but I'm okay."

Grissom looked up at Greg and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm okay, honestly. Sara has ordered me to breakfast no doubt to talk. Tonight made me realise just how lucky I was, hell even Sara was lucky, we both could have been killed. Anyway I'd better go you know Sara hates being kept waiting." Greg turned and left the room not noticing that Grissom's face had paled.

Grissom sat there, remembering that day. He had blanked out the fact that Sara could have been seriously hurt or even worse killed from his mind.

What would I do if she wasn't here? He asked himself.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

AN sorry I don't like Sofia and I couldn't help giving her a decomp hee hee. I hope you are still enjoying this, if you are I love reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

A FRESH BEGINNING part 4

Slight spoiler for Grave danger.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

The next few weeks passed in a blur. Graveyard had seemed to have been hit with all the big cases, which often led to double shifts. Grissom and Sara hadn't managed any more meals together (which in a way Sara was pleased about. She wasn't sure how to deal with Grissom at the moment!) But they'd had a few coffees. That night's shift was due to start in an hour. Grissom was already in his office doing paperwork when Catherine knocked on his door.

"Grissom, we've got a problem," she said as she walked in," Nick has gone missing from his crime scene."

Grissom looked up,

"What do you mean gone missing?" he asked as he stood up.

"Exactly that. One minute he was there, the next gone. Let's go."

Grissom followed Catherine out of the building and into his truck. When they arrived at the scene, Brass was already there.

"There's nothing to go on, just this." He pointed to where Nick's CSI vest was neatly placed on the ground.

Grissom and Catherine went over the scene searching for any sort of clue but the only thing they found was a coffee cup already sealed in an evidence bag. They collected the few things together and headed back to the lab. On the way in they bumped into Greg and asked him to get everybody together in the lay out room.

Sara was the last one to arrive; she looked around at the sombre faces.

"It's true then." She said," I heard but didn't want to believe it."

For the next twenty minutes or so Grissom and Catherine went over what they had which unfortunately wasn't a lot. Suddenly everyone looked up; there was a commotion down the corridor. Grissom walked out to see Hodges stood there with a brown package.

"What is it Hodges?" Grissom asked wearily not in the mood to deal with him.

"It's about Nick," Hodges answered as he thrust it at Grissom.

After pulling on gloves, Grissom took it to the evidence room. Once there he carefully opened it, inside there was a tape and a computer flash card. He carefully examined both items and then took them to Archie. Everybody stood in stunned silence as they listened to the demand of 1 million dollars. Archie leaned towards the computer and plugged in the flash card. Instantly a screen came up with a message saying that they could only look. He clicked on the link and the computer screen was filled with a picture of Nick.

It was too much for Sara; she gave a gasp and left the room. She found herself wandering the corridors, heading nowhere.

Pull yourself together, she thought, this won't help Nick. With that she went straight back to the evidence room where she started going over every little piece of evidence that they had. She had been sat there awhile when she heard little whispers outside the room. Sara looked up and listened.

"Grissom's going to take the ransom money." Came a voice.

"You mean they got it?" the voices drifted away.

Sara stood up quickly, her face full of shock and fear. Fear for Nick but also for Grissom. Her hands started to shake, so she thrust them deep into her pockets. Sara started to walk towards Grissoms office, not really knowing where she was going. When she arrived one glance told her that what she had heard was true. Sara tapped on the door frame, then went in and shut the door behind her.

"Grissom," she started to say not able to look up, "let somebody else go. It's not your job."

Grissom looked up, his face full of concern.

"Sara, I have to do this." He told her, walking around his desk.

"But," Sara finally looked up at him. "What if it goes wrong?" she whispered. "I don't want to lose you."

"Oh Sara," Grissom reached towards her and gently wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. "Sara, I promise I'll be okay. Look, I'll text you as soon as it's done. I'm not going to get hurt." Grissom said quietly into her hair.

Sara looked at him and bit her lip. She took a deep breath and reached to brush away the over flowing tears.

"Promise?" she asked leaning into his arms." You know I'll hold you to that."

"Sara, I promise, nothing will stop me letting you know that I'm okay." Grissom slowly pulled back." I've got to go now, but I'm going to make another promise to you. When this is all over we are going to sit down and have a long talk."

Sara glanced up, fear once again in her eyes. Grissom smiled and leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry, it will all be okay." He told her as he reached for the bag and left the room.

Sara stood there stunned for a moment; never in her wildest dreams did she think that Grissom would kiss her, most especially at work! Then again this was a shift like no other. Sara allowed herself a small smile and then headed back to the evidence room, after double checking her cell phone was on.

Half hour later Sara's cell beeped. She quickly pulled it out and walked to the locker room. She wanted to read the message in private. Once there, Sara shut the door and sat down on the bench. Fingers shaking she opened the message.

AM OK. BOMB WENT OFF! AM NOT HURT. G.

Sara released the breath that she was holding and quickly hit the reply button.

Thank you. Hurry back. S

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Hours later they had managed to find and rescue Nick. He was badly bitten by fire ants and very shaken. The guys followed the ambulance to the hospital, Grissom bringing up the rear. He had gotten reassurances from Ecklie that his team was going to be put back together.

Everybody gathered around Nick quietly talking to him and going over what had happened. Eventually one by one they said their goodbyes and left leaving just Grissom and Sara. Sara moved over to Nick and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"I'll come back later, get some sleep." She told him and then she left the room. Sara didn't go far, she was waiting for Grissom.

Five minutes later Grissom was in the hallway, head lowered exhaustion finally hitting him. He didn't see Sara and jumped when he heard her voice.

"I think it's my turn to take you home. You are shattered, come on."

Grissom nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you." He told her as they walked to the elevator.

The drive to Grissom's town house was silent, neither quite sure what to say. Eventually Sara pulled up outside his house and turned to look at him.

"Hey, we're here." She said.

"Sara, will you come in?" Grissom asked a pleading look in his eyes.

"Do you really want me to?"

"Yes I do." With that Grissom opened the car door and walked up the path. Sara got out the car, locked it and followed him. Grissom unlocked the front door and stepped back to let Sara in.

Sara stepped inside and slowly turned around to look at Grissom.

"Grissom," she started to say but was silenced by his finger on her lips.

"Sh, there's time for talking later. We both need sleep and I know that I will sleep better if you are here with me." Grissom lowered his finger but replaced it with his lips. The kiss started off gently but got more and more passionate.

"God Sara!" Grissom broke away, "Let's go to bed."

Sara looked at him, her breath heavy with desire but fear in her eyes.

"Grissom … Gil I want to I really do but I can't. It will destroy me tomorrow when I go home alone."

Grissom took in Sara's down turned eyes.

"Look at me Sara. I'm not letting you go home alone today or tomorrow. I know what to do about this. I'm never going to hurt you or let you go ever again."

Sara wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Gil do you know what you are getting in to?" she asked him with a smile.

"No but I'm sure I am going to enjoy every little moment. Now we really do need to get some sleep so that tomorrow we can talk and I can see just exactly what I am getting in to" Grissom chuckled as he led Sara to his bedroom.

Grissom pulled out a t shirt for her and showed her where the ensuite was. When Sara came back into the bedroom Grissom was already in bed. Sara gave him one of her special smiles and climbed into his bed and arms.

"Good night dear." Grissom wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night Gil."

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsics

AN sorry this chapter has taken a few days to get up, I apologise as it's not the best one I have written. I have rewritten it a couple of times, thrown teddies and dummies out the pram and had lots of chocolate so hopefully it is ok. I promise to do better next chapter, which should be easier as its now onto the fluff!

You know the drill read and review thanks


	5. Chapter 5

A FRESH BEGINNING chapter 5

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Hours later Sara started to stir. She opened one eye feeling confused.

That's not my wall; hang on this isn't my bed, Crap! She thought.

As both eyes flew open in panic, Sara felt an arm tighten around her waist pulling her closer to a strong male chest.

"Good morning Sara," Grissom quietly said in her ear.

Everything flooded back to Sara and a smile crept over her face. She hadn't dreamt it after all. Sara turned in Grissom's arms and gave him her most dazzling smile.

"Good morning to you too." She answered.

Grissom pulled her to him, so that their lips were centimetres apart, breath mingling. Sara's arms wrapped around his neck and bought her lips crashing down on his. Years of pent up passion went into a kiss which seemed to last for ever. Grissom finally pulled away his breath ragged.

"I think I need a shower, a very cold shower at that! God Sara do you know what you do to me?" he asked as he leant back.

Sara giggled.

"Believe me the feeling is mutual. It's a good thing I didn't know that you kissed like that before because I would have jumped your bones long ago!!" Sara swept out of bed," Go for your shower bug man. I'll make some coffee. I believe we need to have a chat."

Grissom watched her walk out of his bedroom, his t shirt showing off her long legs.

"Damn! Why did I wait so long?" he asked himself as he headed for his cold shower.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Twenty minutes later Grissom found Sara curled up on the couch, mug of coffee in hand. He stood in the doorway for a moment taking in every detail of Sara, the curling of her hair, the sparkle in her eyes and not forgetting that hundred watt smile. Grissom walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Did you find everything you needed?" he asked, his fingers straying to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

Sara turned into his hand, a smile on her face.

"Yes, I did but I'll tell you something your fridge is empty! I thought I was bad!"

"Well we have been busy the last few days." He chuckled, and then his face grew serious.

"Do you think Nick will be alright?" asked Sara her face full of concern for her friend.

Grissom let his fingers move over her shoulder, while he took a moment to think about his answer.

"He will be in time. His parents are going to take him home for a month and then when he comes back he'll have to undergo PEAP counselling. I think it will take a while before he 's the person he was last week."

They both sat quietly thinking about what had happened to Nick and drinking their coffee.

"I've put clean towels and a toothbrush out if you want a shower." Grissom told Sara. "I'll make some more coffee."

"Thanks, but I think I'll wait for a shower but I will go and clean my teeth if you don't mind." Sara stood up and went upstairs. She was starting to feel nervous now.

After cleaning her teeth Sara pulled on yesterday's jeans and tried to tame her hair. After looking in the mirror she gave up and went back downstairs. It didn't look as if Grissom had moved but there were two fresh mugs of coffee on the table in front of him.

"Hey."

"Hey, have I told you how beautiful you are?" Grissom replied looking at Sara.

Sara walked over to the couch and sat next to him.

"No, don't think so today." She said as she reached for her coffee. Sara gave a sigh and then said, "I think we should talk now don't you?"

Grissom took a sip out of his mug and then placed it down on the table. He then took Sara's. When both mugs were down, Grissom took one of Sara's hands in his own, his thumb stroking the back of hers. Sara gave his hand a small squeeze.

"Well." She said.

"Yes well."

"Gil you are the one who said we had to have a long chat! Come on talk to me, I need to know what made you change your mind about us."

Grissom leaned back, pulling Sara with him. When Sara was leant against him, Grissom started talking.

"Sara there wasn't one thing that made me change my mind. It was lots of little things."

"Like what?" Sara asked as she snuggled into him.

"Well you know how the Debbie Marlin case affected me. I think that was a start, then your almost DUI. I realized I had treated you awfully, you were a good friend and I treated you worse than a piece of rubbish!"

"Yes you did, I'm not going to argue with you but I think we've had this bit of conversation before." Sara said in a quiet voice.

"We have. I swore to myself after that DUI I would be a better friend to you and I think I was. After you were suspended and told me about your parents my heart broke for you. All I thought was how could they hurt my Sara. I think that was the start of the walls around my heart coming down. Don't get me wrong Sara I've always had very strong feelings for you even back when you were my student. I just convinced myself that you didn't feel the same way as I did."

Grissom paused to take a sip of coffee and then he carried on.

"Remember the bomb hoax?" he asked. When Sara gave a small nod he carried on," Greg came to me at the end of that shift and something he said hit me hard. He said how lucky both of you were, both that day and on the day of the lab explosion. It made me realize that you could have died on two different occasions and I don't think I could cope without you in my life."

Grissom turned towards Sara, breathing in the scent of her hair. He gently laid kisses down her face until his lips met hers.

"I would die without you Sara. You mean everything to me."

"Gil, I'm not going anywhere. I've waited so long for you to come to me. I've never given up on you. So what happens now?" Sara asked.

"Now, we're going back to your place so you can shower and get changed, then we'll get breakfast and then we'll come back here to bed so we are sort of rested before shift later."

"Mmm like the sound of that," Sara said with a smile, "Especially the last bit."

After some seriously heavy kissing Grissom and Sara headed out. When they reached Sara's apartment Sara turned to Grissom.

"Honey, why don't we get take out for breakfast? Then we can be back in bed sooner, you can take my car."

"Now that is a good idea, although I would love to help you shower!" Grissom replied with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

Sara laughed.

"Down boy! Go get breakfast, and then later the fun will definitely begin."

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

AN yes! Managed this chapter a lot quicker, without the need of chocolate and I can safely say that no teddies were hurt in the writing and definitely no dummies thrown!

As always read and review, you know you want to!


	6. Chapter 6

A FRESH BEGINNING CHAPTER 6

Disclaimer is still the same unfortunately they are still not mine,

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

4 months later

Things had progressed for Sara and Grissom. They spent most of their time out of work together, either at Sara's apartment or at Grissom's town house. Joint days off were spent out of Vegas where they could walk around just like a normal couple. Early on in the relationship, they had both decided to keep it quiet. Both Sara and Grissom knew that their friends would be happy for them but Ecklie would use it as an excuse to finally get rid of Sara.

They were at the town house after shift, curled up in bed quietly talking.

"I need to get some jobs done over at my place later, do you mind?" Sara asked as she trailed her fingers over Grissoms chest.

"No, that's fine; I need to do some bits as well. Shall we have something to eat together before shift?" Grissom's hand covered Sara's holding it over his heart.

"That sounds wonderful. How about a picnic? We haven't had one for ages."

"Okay, I'll sort it out and will pick you up at 7. Now sleep time," Grissom kissed Sara on the cheek and was soon fast asleep.

Sara smiled at him, leaned over and gently kissed him.

"I love you Gil Grissom," she whispered as she watched her lover smile in his sleep. Sara turned over and set the alarm clock for later.

It seemed like minutes had passed when the alarm woke Sara. She gave a small grunt and then quickly got out of bed, careful not to wake Grissom. Sara got dressed and walked back to the bed; she leant over and kissed him on the lips. Grissom opened his eyes and gave Sara a small smile.

"Hey you, I'll see you later. Don't forget 7pm. Bye Honey." With that Sara quietly left the house and drove back to her apartment.

Sara let herself in and quickly set about making some coffee. Luckily she had stopped at the market on the way home to get milk and other bits and bobs. Once the coffee had brewed Sara poured herself a mug and got on with her jobs. Time flew by and soon Sara realized it was time to get showered and ready.

She had just got dressed from having her shower when Grissom knocked on the door. She went to open it, towel drying her hair as she went.

"Nearly ready, come on in." she said as she turned away and walked back to the bedroom.

Grissom shut the door and followed her.

"Is that all the welcome I get?" he asked a sad puppy dog look on his face.

Sara turned to look at him and promptly burst out laughing.

"Oh come here, "she giggled, opening her arms.

Grissom moved towards her pushing her back onto the bed, where he lay on top of her.

"Mm, now this is much better. I missed you this afternoon." He told her as he covered her face with small gentle kisses.

Sara eagerly found his lips with hers, hands wandering over his back, slowly pulling his shirt out of his pants.

"Missed you too Honey." She said as they broke away for air.

Grissom leant his forehead against hers.

"As much as I want to stay here all night with you, we should go eat. We've got work unfortunately," he said as he slowly sat up.

"Pity, then again the sooner tonight's shift is over we can relax as we're off tomorrow." Sara sat up and tried to tidy her hair.

"Come on, you look beautiful," Grissom reached for Sara's hand and led her out of the bedroom.

In the kitchen Sara pulled on the trappings of work and pushed her cell phone into her jacket pocket.

"Come on Bug Man, feed me before work. I mean to enjoy our time off!"

Grissom led Sara out to his car, where he opened the door for her.

"So where are we going?" asked Sara as she settled into her seat.

"Out towards the lake, is that okay?" Grissom started the car and they were soon heading away from the busy Vegas streets.

"Sounds great. So what goodies have you got in that basket? I'm starving."

"Sara have you eaten at all today?" Grissom asked eyebrows raised.

"Yes dear. I got some fruit at the market on the way home, and made a fruit salad, okay?" Sara smiled, enjoying the concern. A couple of months ago it would have drove her batty but now she knew it was one of Grissoms ways of showing her just how much he cared.

Grissom gave a small snort.

"I suppose so. You could have had more though!"

Sara quickly put her hands over her ears and started singing.

"La La La La I can't hear you La La La La!" she burst out laughing and was soon joined by Grissom.

"Alright, I'll stop now. You know what I think and I'm pleased that you did have something earlier!" Sara's eating habits had been a running battle between them; Grissom didn't think that she ate enough, whereas Sara was quite happy with what she ate.

Not long after Grissom pulled into a quiet parking area near to the lake.

"Come on let's get you fed beautiful!" he told Sara as he got out of the car. He reached into the back and pulled out the picnic basket and a blanket for them to sit on. As he pushed the door shut, he quickly felt his pocket and gave a small secret smile.

Sara got out of the car and walked around to join Grissom. She reached for the blanket with one hand and grabbed Grissom's hand with the other. A huge grin was spread over her face, Sara was finally happy.

"Lead on Bug Man! Let's eat."

Grissom led the way towards a small group of trees, where Sara spread out the blanket. They were soon sat down with the contents of the picnic basket spread out in front of them.

"This looks wonderful Gil," Sara told him as he passed her a plate.

"It's nothing Dear," Grissom smiled, pleased with how happy Sara looked, "Come on tuck in."

The night air was soon filled with quiet talking as Sara and Grissom ate their picnic. When they had finished eating, Sara packed everything away into the basket, and then she moved over to lay in Grissom's arms.

"Thank you for this Gil, "Sara whispered.

"For what?" Grissom asked confused, looking at her with his eyebrow raised.

"For taking the risk. I am so happy."

Grissom tightened his arms around her and gently kissed her hair.

"I'm glad, I'm happy too." Grissom took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Sara?"

Sara pulled up slowly and turned to look at him.

"Gil?" she asked.

Grissom sat up and took both of Sara's hands in his, smiling at her.

"Marry me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, marry me Sara Sidle." As he said this, he let go of one of Sara's hands and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a long flat box.

"I know it's not traditional but I wanted something that you can wear all the time even at work."

Grissom opened the box to reveal a white gold necklace with a stunning butterfly pendant on the end.

"Well? Say you'll marry me Sara." Grissom looked up to see a stunned look on Sara's face, tears in her eyes." Honey?"

A huge grin spread over Sara's face and she threw herself at Grissom.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she covered his face with kisses. "I would love to marry you!"

With shaking hands Grissom pulled the necklace out of the box and showed Sara the back. Engraved in tiny letters was SARA GIL 2005

"It's beautiful Gil. I love it!" Sara cried as Grissom put it on for her. "I love you."

"I love you too Honey, so much." Grissom leaned in to kiss Sara.

Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. When they eventually broke apart, Sara smiled and said quietly.

"I don't want a long engagement Gil. I want to marry you soon."

"Good because I can't wait for you to become Sara Grissom!"

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

there you go another chapter, this will soon be finished, hope you still like it. If you do, you know the drill!!


	7. Chapter 7

A FRESH BEGINING chapter 7

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Grissom walked into the break room a while later. He looked around at the guys and Sara, Cath had the night off. Greg and Nick were playing a game, Warrick and Sara were sat at the table drinking coffee. A smile was tugging at Sara's lips as she fiddled with her necklace.

"Right guys, assignment time. Greg, you are with Nick on a B & E here's the information. Sara, Warrick you two have a DB out in the desert. I'll be with you to start with as its got bugs and I need to do a time line. We'll take two trucks then I can come back earlier.

Nick and Greg switched off the game and headed out.

"Catch you later!" Sara called after them, "My turn to drive War."

"Man, you always drive!" grumbled Warrick as he followed her. "Anyway Sara why are you in such a good mood? You've not stopped smiling since you walked in."

Grissom smiled at their conversation, he wanted to hear Sara's answer so he quickly caught up with them.

"Yes, why such a good mood Sara?" he joined in with a smirk.

Sara turned to look at them and stuck out her tongue.

"Aren't I allowed to be happy?" she asked.

"Yes. Don't get me wrong, we love you like this," Warrick quickly answered, not wanting her good mood to disappear. I t had been a few months since Sara had one of her bad moods.

"Well come on let's go. The sooner this shift is over we can go home. I'm off tomorrow," Sara smiled at Grissom," I want to finish on time too, is that okay Boss?"

"Let's see what the case holds Sara but I'm sure you can. Now let's go, Brass is waiting for us."

Half hour later the two trucks pull up behind Brass and a couple of black and whites. The three CSI's moved closer to Brass, Warrick grumbling about Sara's driving as they walked. Sara turned and gave him a slap on the arm saying.

"At least I'm not like Nick Driving Miss Daisy Stokes !"

Grissom smiled at them, it was good to see that Sara and Warrick were now good friends after all that had gone on before.

"Guys work time. What do we know Jim?"

Brass turned and pulled out his notebook.

"We've got a female body, very badly beaten. No ID but lots and I do mean lots of your friends Gil. She's over there." Jim pointed a short distance away to the left. "David is waiting for you to get your bugs, and then he'll move the body."

Grissom turned to Warrick and Sara

"Warrick have a good look around maybe there's some tracks. I don't hold much hope though. Sara you can help me."

"Okay Boss." Warrick pulled out his camera and flash light and was soon moving around looking for any clues that might help them.

Sara grabbed her case and followed Grissom totally in work mood. It had surprised them both how easy it had been to switch between their work and home lives. Sara started to take photos of the victim while Grissom set about collecting his bugs. Sara shook her head as each flash illuminated how badly beaten the victim was. Grissom looked up as she paused.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Sara turned and gave a small smile. "You done?" she asked noticing all his little pots were full.

"I am. I'll head back and start the time line. You and Warrick do what you can, although there doesn't look much here. See you soon." With that Grissom packed up his things and left for the lab.

Warrick joined Sara as she bent over the body.

"You ready? I've got nothing, the weather must have destroyed any evidence." He said.

Sara slowly stood up and stretched her legs and back.

"I'm ready, there's nothing here. David," she called." You can take her now."

"Thanks Sara. Doc says he'll start on her straight away, he's quiet tonight." David walked over with his gurney and moments later the victim was being loaded into his truck.

Warrick followed him with his eyes,

"Let's hope she's in the system and we can get an ID. Come on let's go." Warrick grabbed his case and walked over to the truck, "Bye brass, we'll let you know what we get. Oh Sara I'm driving back."

Sara shook her head and followed getting in the passenger side.

"See ya." She called out to Brass as Warrick drove away.

The drive back to the lab took slightly longer with Warrick driving but it still didn't take that long. Sara pulled her case out of the back. They both walked into the building, Sara headed for the morgue and Warrick to the evidence room.

David was prepping the body ready for Doc. Robbins when Sara walked in.

"Hey David. Any chance of a finger print?" she asked as she did her lab coat up.

"Hi Sara. I think you'll be lucky, go ahead." David smiled at Sara, he had always liked her.

"Thanks." Sara gave him a huge smile, and proceeded to take the finger prints she needed. "I'll just take these up to Jackie and grab Warrick. Can you tell the Doc we'll both be along soon."

"Sure Sara." David turned to watch the leggy brunette leave the room a shy smile on his face.

Sara soon found Warrick talking to Grissom.

"Hey guys," she said, "I've got a finger print off the victim. I gave it to Jackie so fingers crossed we will have an ID soon."

"Good. Do you need me Sara?" Grissom asked.

Sara turned to her boss and smiled fingering the butterfly around her neck.

"No, we're cool. Ready Warrick?" she turned to him.

"Yeah let's go."

Ten minutes later they were both robed and stood by Doc Robbins, the victim laid before them. X-rays were on the light box by the side. Warrick shook his head,

"So what can you tell us Doc.?" He asked.

Doc. Robbins pointed to the face,

"There are severe fractures to all her facial bones, several to her skull. Look here," he pointed to the x-rays of her collar bones and ribs," there are a lot of healed and semi healed fractures."

Sara frowned and shook her head. She was starting to get angry.

"Classic domestic violence," she said.

"Yes this girl was literally beaten to death. That's all I have, sorry, the rest is up to you."

"Thanks Doc." Warrick and Sara left the morgue. Sara was quiet, this was the first domestic case since her suspension. As they walked towards Grissoms office, he came out to meet them.

"We have a name, Charlene Hudson. Brass is bringing the husband in."

"Good, I'll be ready," Sara said grimly.

Grissom looked from Sara to Warrick,

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Sure, we've got CoD , she was beaten to death." Warrick answered.

Before Sara could say anything her cell rang.

"Hey Brass, okay I'm on my way." She turned to Warrick, " the husband is here. I'll go."

"Damn!" Warrick watched her stalk down the corridor.

"What is it Warrick?"

"Domestic violence. Remember last time? Warrick turned to look at his boss, "I'd better go. Just when she was in a good mood as well."

"I'm coming too."

When they got to the PD Sara was already in the interview room with Brass. All that they could do was watch through the glass. Brass was stood behind the husband and Sara was across the table glaring at him.

"What's this all about?" he asked, fiddling with his shirt sleeves.

"Your wife." Brass told him. "You know that person you haven't seen for a few days."

Sara placed her hands on the table in front of her. She knew the guy had done it.

"How did it feel Mr Hudson? Bone crunching under your fists? Does it make you feel big?"

"What the hell?"

Sara leant over so that she was only inches away from him, "What was it this time? Dinner late on the table?"

Behind the glass Grissom had seen enough. He quickly walked out of the room and knocked on the door. Brass opened it, glad of the interruption.

"I need to speak to Sara." Grissom told him and then walked a short way down the corridor.

Sara joined him, her face like thunder.

"What the hell Grissom?" she ranted.

"Sara, you're off this case. Go back to the lab." His voice was quiet.

Sara shook her head.

"You can't do this, " her voice starting to rise.

"Sara go." Grissom started to put his arm out towards her but Sara backed away.

"Don't even think it mister. That guy did it and you know it"

"Sara, please," his eyes begged her to understand why he was doing this but Sara ignored him, she shook her head.

"You know what? I'm gone!" Sara shouted and stormed away.

Grissom stood there shoulders slumped, he didn't see Warrick duck back into the observation room.

"Damn." Warrick said as he reached for his cell. He quickly sent a message back to the lab. It read

Watch out Sara is in a temper!

Hopefully nick and Greg would stay out of the way. Once the message was sent he stepped back into the corridor and joined Grissom.

"Griss?"

"Let's nail him and just hope there's no fall out elsewhere." Grissom told him.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

AN this chapter seemed really long so have just chopped it in half, the next bit will be up soon. Hope you like it.


	8. Chapter 8

A FRESH BEGINNING chapter 8

Disclaimer as before.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Back at the lab nick and Greg were sat waiting for some results to come in. Both their phones beeped at the same time, they gave each other a confused look as they opened their message.

"Crap!" said Nick shaking his head.

"Damn, let's get out of here. I don't want to be on the end of her temper today."

Sara stormed into the building, her face like thunder. The ride back had done nothing to calm her down, if anything she was even madder. She headed for the break room wanting somebody to be there just so she could shout at them. Luckily nobody was there.

"Damn it!" Sara turned around and went to the locker room. She slammed the door behind her and then went to her locker, ranting as she went.

"What gives him the right!" she slammed her hand hard against her locker door.

"I'll give him please Sara!" slam went her hand again.

After ten minutes of hitting the door and ranting Sara had calmed down slightly. She was still mad at Grissom but she knew that he had done the right thing. If she had stayed there it would have been the husband being hit not her locker! With a sigh Sara looked at her watch, ignoring her bruised red hand.

"Stuff it, I'm out of here." Sara pulled out her car keys and left the room.

Greg and Nick were in the corridor looking nervous. They had heard the slamming and ranting. Nick gave Greg a look as if to say your turn buddy.

"Thanks!" Greg hissed as he started after Sara. "Hey Sara wait up."

Sara shook her head but she did slow down so that he could catch up.

"Yes Greg?"

"You okay? I mean is there anything I can do?" he murmured looking at her hand.

Sara glanced down,

"Oh. I'll be fine just need to get out of here. Grissom was being Grissom."

"I'm here if you need me." He told her, hating to see her like this.

"Thanks Greg, but it will sort itself out. I'm going home now. Then I'm going for a run. See you tomorrow." With that Sara walked to her car and drove off.

Nick walked over to Greg, concern on his face.

"She okay?" he asked.

Greg nodded, "Grissom being himself again by the sound of it. She's going home and then for a run, hopefully by next shift she'll be back to normal."

Warrick and Grissom pulled up ten minutes later. They had managed to get the guy to confess in the end, Sara's questions did have something to do with it.

"Well, the lab is still standing," Warrick turned to Grissom, "I've not seen her that pissed for a long time. What did you say?"

"I just pulled her off the case. If she really blew up at that guy Ecklie would have fired her and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it." Grissom gave a heavy sigh and reached for the door. "I'll talk to her later." If I see her that is , he thought.

"Well let's go and see the damage."

They walked into the lab to find everything the same as it was when they left earlier.

"Let's grab a coffee," Grissom said as they walked into the break room." Greg.Nick."

"Hey Boss." Nick replied.

"Everything okay?" Grissom asked Greg, pouring his drink.

"It will be." Greg answered, then seeing Grissoms raised eyebrow he carried on. "Sara's gone home. She said something about going for a run. Oh she might need a new locker when she comes back in."

Warrick joined them and shook his head.

"Man!"

"Hey rather her locker than a person. She can't be fired for that. She was well pissed."

Grissom downed his coffee and stood to leave.

"Well shift is almost over so I'm going. Hopefully everything will be back to normal tomorrow, I'll talk to Sara."

He left them quietly talking and was soon sat in his car. He put the radio on and was lost in thought. He knew that he had done the right thing, he just hoped that when Sara had calmed down she would understand. The big question was just how long it would take her to calm down. As he started the car he gave a heavy sigh. How different the end of the shift was to the beginning. They were both so happy then, they had sat and talked about the wedding. Grissom had gone into work to sort out how they could both get time off without anybody being suspicious.

Grissom pulled up outside Sara's apartment block. He got out the car and had a quick look around for Sara's car. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw it tucked away in the corner. Now to see if she was in. Grissom walked up the stairs slowly to give him time to think what he was going to say. He still had no idea when he knocked on the door. It was silent inside the apartment, Sara had already left for her run. Grissom waited a few minutes and then knocked again.

Oh well, he thought as he walked downstairs, I'll go home and grab a shower, then come back and wait for her.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Sara enjoyed running, not that she did it as often now that she was with Grissom. He had once told her to get a distraction and this was what she did. She loved being out in the fresh air, feet pounding away the stress and tension from work. After running for about 45 minutes Sara turned around and headed for home. She was calm now and her hand was starting to hurt. It seemed to take longer going back but she had slowed down a lot. For the last ten minutes Sara walked slowly cooling down.

As she walked through the car park, she gave a small smile when she saw Grissoms car pulled in next to hers. When Sara got out of the elevator she couldn't see her apartment door. Grissom was stood leaning against it, with a huge bunch of flowers in one hand and on the floor beside him were several small boxes. Sara walked up to him, pulling out her keys.

"Hey," she said in a quiet voice, an eyebrow raised.

Grissom looked up a smile playing across his lips.

"Hey beautiful. These are for you." He thrust the flowers towards her.

"Really." Sara took the flowers, pausing to smell them. "Thank you. I suppose you ought to come in. I should warn you though I am still cross!" she said smirking.

Grissom turned to pick up the boxes and followed Sara inside.

"I wouldn't expect anything else Dear. I'm sorry I shouldn't have pulled you off the case."

Sara put the flowers down and leaned against the side. She wasn't going to let him off that easy.

"No you shouldn't." she told him as she watched him open the boxes. Damn him, she thought, he knows me too well.

Grissom pulled out a plate and quickly put the slice of chocolate cake on to it.

"Sara I love you, I want to be with for ever at home and at work. I didn't want Ecklie to have any excuse to fire you." Grissom walked over to Sara and gently took hold of her hands.

"Oh Sara!" he said, bringing her bruised one to his lips.

"Ouch, it hurts now, it didn't earlier." A smile played over Sara's lips. "it's okay. I know why you did it, don't worry. Did you get him though?"

"Yes. Now let's sort you out." Grissom pulled out a bowl and filled it with warm water. He then went into the bathroom to get some cotton wool and a towel. "Sit down." He told Sara when he returned.

"Yes Dear." Sara sat on the couch and let Grissom bathe her hand.

"Well I don't think you have broken any bones, although we can't say the same for your locker!" Grissom moved the bowl to the side and gently dried her hand. "Am I forgiven?"

Sara placed her hands on his shoulders and looked deep into his eyes.

"There's nothing to forgive. I'm sorry for going off at you. I shouldn't have, there's no excuse."

"Let's put it down to our emotions running away from us! It was a roller coaster of a night!" Grissom bought his lips up to hers in a gentle kiss.

"You can say that again husband to be."

"I love you wife to be." Grissom said against Sara's lips.

"Let's go to bed. I hear make up sex is the best!" Sara gave a laugh as she leapt up from the couch and headed for the bedroom.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

AN I hope you have enjoyed this, only one more chapter to go on this one. If you liked you know the drill.


	9. Chapter 9

A FRESH BEGINING chapter 9

Gsr gsr gsr gsr gsr gsr gsr gsr

6 weeks later.

Sara was sat in the break room ready for the start of shift. Catherine and Warrick were at the table nursing mugs of coffee while Nick and Greg were on the couch watching TV arguing who was best at rock, paper scissors. Sara looked over at them and smirked as she shook her head.

"Sara, my office please."

Sara looked up to find Grissom stood in the doorway staring at her. She slowly pushed her chair back and stood up to follow him.

"Girl, what did you do this time?" muttered Warick.

Sara turned to give a sharp look.

"Nothing." She answered, "that I know of anyway!" Sara was puzzled; Grissom hadn't mentioned anything at home.

"Best go and find out then. Good luck!" he called after her as she started to walk to Grissom's office.

Moments later Sara was leant against the door frame, looking at the man sat at the desk.

"Hey, you wanted to see me." She asked with a smile.

Grissom looked up with a smile.

"Come in and shut the door." He told her as he pushed paperwork to the side.

Sara did as she was asked and went to sit in the chair in front of the desk.

"So what did I do this time?" she asked.

Grissom gave a chuckle.

"Nothing my Dear." He answered.

"Gil, you are making me nervous. What's wrong?" Sara was getting confused and she started to fiddle with her butterfly necklace.

Grissom moved from behind his desk and stood next to Sara.

"Sara, I've figured out a way that we can both have the time off to get married." He told her "It's just that.."

"Really? Great what shall we do?" Sara interrupted him.

"Sara, if you would let me finish, I can tell you!" Grissom laughed.

"Sorry, carry on." A smile played across Sara's lips.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Grissom smirked. "If we do this, we have to do it tonight. We seem to both have a lot of owed overtime and I've just had a memo saying that is has got to be used up. I can make it look like we both have been ordered to take the time off, the others won't suspect anything."

"Yes, let's do it. I want to marry you as soon as possible Dr. Grissom."

"Good, because I can't wait to marry you Sara Sidle. Now put on your pissed face and let's go to the break room."

Soon both Sara and Grissom were wearing matching looks, although Sara couldn't look at Grissom because she knew she would burst out laughing. They walked into the break room and Sara threw herself down in a chair with a huge sigh.

Grissom turned towards her, an exasperated look on his face.

"Sara, I'm sorry there is nothing that I can do about it. You have to take the time off."

"Why? What am I meant to do for three weeks?" Sara frowned enjoying the game.

Greg looked over at Sara.

"What's going on Sar?" he asked.

"I've got to take three weeks off!" Sara glared at him. "tell me what am I meant to do for three weeks?" she ranted.

"Sara, I don't care what you do but as of tomorrow you are banned from this lab. Go whale watching, swim with dolphins I don't care just take the time off and relax!" Grissom's voice was getting louder. He took a deep breath and started talking again. "Sara, I know you don't want to do this but there's no choice. I have to take the time off as well, I'm not happy but that is life."

Sara risked a small look at him and gave a smirk.

"Okay. I give in, though be prepared when I come back!"

"Thank you. Now assignments. Warrick there's a db in the dessert with your name on it. Nick carry on with your missing person case. Greg, you are here with Sara, you are taking over all of her cases for the next three weeks. Catherine the same for you but you are taking over mine and the paperwork!" he said with a smile.

"Of Thanks!" muttered Catherine as she followed him down the hall to his office.

Warrick and Nick left to get on with their jobs, leaving Greg and Sara sat at the table.

"So, vacation time Sara!" Greg laughed.

Sara glared at him.

"Don't go there, otherwise you might disappear from the lab and I have a long time to dispose of your body! Come on let's get it sorted."

Gsr gsr gsr gsr gsr gsr gsr gsr

Sara let herself into the townhouse at the end of shift. She was a little late but had passed everything over to Greg. There was a wonderful smell of pancakes drifting towards her from the kitchen. Sara made her way towards the smell, dropping her work things on the way. Sara paused in the doorway, drinking in the sight of her lover. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, gently dropping kisses onto the back of his neck.

"Carry on with that and you will have burnt pancakes!" Grissom told her as he slipped another pancake onto the growing pile by his side. "Love you."

"Love you too Gil." Sara moved away after giving him a finale kiss. "anything I can do?" she asked.

Grissom smiled as he turned towards her.

"No, it's all under control. Go take a shower and I'll finish off."

"Don't say I didn't offer!" Sara laughed as she headed for their bedroom. Sara's cooking skills were a long standing joke between them.

Twenty minutes later, they were both sat at the table enjoying breakfast.

"So, now we are both free from the lab what's the plan?" Sara asked as she pushed her plate aside.

"Well Ms. Sidle, I was thinking that we pack our cases this morning, get some sleep then later fly to Hawaii for two weeks. While we are there fancy getting married on the beach?" Grissom said with a grin.

Sara leant back in her chair, smiling back at him.

"Sounds like you have been busy!" she laughed. "It all sounds wonderful especially the last part. I would love to marry you on the beach. Can we really do that?"

Grissom leaned over and took her hand in his.

"It's all arranged. I've got all of the paperwork sorted out. All that's left to do is buy the rings and you have to get your dress."

"Wow! You have been busy!" Sara smiled as she pushed back her chair back from the table. "Come on, let's get packed, suddenly I can't wait for this vacation."

"I know what you mean." Grissom followed Sara into their bedroom where a couple of suitcases were on the bed.

Sara already had a pile of clothes ready to put in and was busy pulling more out. She paused for a moment when she saw the shirt Grissom had placed onto his pile of clothes. Grissom chose that moment to look up and caught her smirk and raised eyebrow.

"What?" he asked as he added more things to the growing pile.

"Nothing Dear but please tell me that you have got another shirt for the wedding?" Sara asked him, eye's pleading. It wasn't that she disliked the shirt, she was the one who had got it for him after all, but it wasn't exactly a shirt for wearing out in public.

Grissom snorted as he reached into his half of the wardrobe where he pulled out a white dress shirt and a cream waistcoat with gold embroidery.

"Is this better?" he asked.

Sara looked at it and smiled.

"Much. Is that waistcoat new?"

"Yes, I don't want to wear a jacket on the beach so I thought this would be ideal." Grissom added some smart pants to the pile and headed for the bathroom for their toiletries.

Sara started to pack their clothes into the cases, pleased to see that there was room for her dress when they came home. Grissom's waistcoat had given her an idea for her wedding dress. She rubbed a hand over the waistcoat as she packed it.

"You'll look very smart," she told him as he walked back into the room, "Don't forget the sun cream and fake tan!"

Grissom gave her a confused look.

"Fake tan?" he asked.

"Yes we will need it for our fingers. We can't go back to work with tell tale white ring lines now can we?" Sara laughed as she shut the cases and placed them on the floor.

"Come on, let's get some sleep!" she said as she changed into some sleep shorts and a crop top. Grissom's eyes lit up as he quickly pulled off his own clothes. Dressed just in his boxers he curled up next to Sara in their bed.

Gsr gsr gsr gsr gsr gsr gsr gsr

"Could all passengers return their seats to the upright position and fasten their seatbelts ready for landing" the flight attendants voice rang out.

Grissom turned towards Sara and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Sara, honey, time to wake up." He whispered in her ear.

"Mm do I have to? I don't want to go to work." Sara mumbled half asleep.

"Well do you want to get married?" Grissom chuckled.

"Hell yes!" Sara sat up in a rush, "Are we there?"

"Just getting ready to land." Grissom reached for her hand, "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

The grin on Sara's face was more than an answer.

"Oh yes. How soon are we doing it?"

"Well I thought we could go shopping for our rings tomorrow and you could get your dress as well. Then the next day let's find that beach and get married."

"Now that sounds like a damn good plan!"

They were silent as the plane landed and the passengers were allowed to leave. Sara went to grab a trolley whilst Grissom stood ready to grab their cases. After twenty minutes waiting they were heading out to the car that Grissom had rented. As Grissom put the cases in the trunk Sara smiled and asked.

"So, where are we staying?"

"How does the Coral Bay sound?" Grissom answered as he opened the car door for her.

"Lovely," Sara slipped into her seat and pulled on her seatbelt. "Lets go, I can't wait to see our room."

The drive was spent taking in the early evening scenery and talking about what they wanted to do during the holiday- other than getting married that is. Grissom pulled up in front of the hotel. Before he could open his or Sara's door the valets were there.

"Good evening Sir, Madam. May I ask your name?" the valet enquired.

"Dr. Grissom."

"Ah, yes Dr. Grissom," the valet replied with a smile. "If you would like to go straight to reception we will park the car and take your luggage to your room."

Grissom walked around the car and took Sara's hand.

"Shall we?" he asked as they walked into the hotel. Sara grinned at him, she was so happy.

They walked up to the reception desk.

"Dr. Grissom and Ms. Sidle, I believe you are expecting us."

The receptionist stood up with a smile.

"Of course Dr. Grissom. Everything is ready, are we still going for the day after tomorrow?"

Grissom smiled at Sara and pulled her hand to his lips, giving it a gentle kiss.

"Yes. If we didn't have to get the rings and a dress it would be tomorrow," he told the receptionist with a smile.

"Well our beach does get a lovely sunset; why not go for tomorrow evening?"

Sara's eyes lit up.

"Let's do it. I'm sure I can get my dress in the morning and our rings."

Grissom agreed. "okay. Tell the minister."

The receptionist reached behind her and pulled a room key towards her.

"Now, we have managed to get you into the Honeymoon Suite after all. It's set in its own private part of the gardens. Have a lovely evening and I'll see you tomorrow. Tony will show you the way."

"Thank you." Called Sara and Grissom as they were led into the gardens towards their suite. Sara turned towards Grissom.

"We've got the Honeymoon Suite? I love you!" she whispered.

"Only the best Sara we deserve it, especially as we have to keep quiet about this." Grissom replied as they were shown into the suite.

The ported placed the key on the side table by the front door.

"Good night Dr. Grissom, Ms. Sidle. Just call if you need anything." He quietly shut the door behind him, hearing the muffled thank you. He smiled as he walked away. The whole hotel was buzzing about the upcoming marriage on the beach.

Sara looked around the suite, exploring everywhere. Grissom lay back on the bed watching her.

"Come here." He told her as he opened his arms.

Sara quickly joined him smiling.

"Yes my Bugman?" she snuggled against his chest, her head tucked into his neck.

"I love you." He answered, "Sara I want to ask you something."

Sara pushed her head up a puzzled look on her face.

"Love you too. What do you want to ask?"

"Let's start a family. Throw your pills away and let's try now on our honeymoon. What do you say?"

Sara threw herself back onto him.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she told him covering him in kisses.

Grissom rolled over, pinning her underneath him, deepening their kisses.

"Good. I want a daughter with your beautiful eyes!" he told her.

Gsr gsr gsr gsr gsr gsr gsr gsr

Grissom looked into the mirror and straightened his tie yet again. He wasn't feeling nervous just very impatient, he wanted to see Sara. The hotel had given him a separate room so that he and Sara could get ready for the ceremony. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the two rings, he couldn't believe their luck. The very first shop that they had gone into had a matching pair of rings which had fitted as if they were made for them. Perfect. There was a knock at the door, and he went to open it. It was the hotel manager.

"The minister is ready and I've also been told that your bride is too. Would you care to follow me?"

Grissom shut the door behind him and gave the key to the manager, who would return Grissom's things to the Honeymoon Suite during the ceremony.

Grissom walked down to the beach where the minister was waiting. He stood to the side watching the sun sink lower in the sky. In the background he could hear the violins playing. Grissom gave a smile, the evening was perfect. Just then the music changed. Grissom turned to look at Sara, his smile getting bigger. She looked beautiful.

Sara stood at the edge of the beach, her hair curled just how liked it. She was wearing a pale gold strapless dress (which she had chosen to match his waistcoat) and was in bare feet. Sara slowly made her way towards Grissom and took his hand in hers.

"You look beautiful." Grissom told her as they turned towards the minister.

"Shall we begin? Gil and Sara you are here today to join hands in marriage. I believe that you have your own vows so Gil do you have the rings?"

Grissom gave the rings to the minister and turned to face Sara taking hold of both her hands.

"Sara, you are my love, my life, my every breath. I swear to always love you, never hurt you again and do all in my power to make you the happiest woman alive." Grissom placed Sara's ring onto her finger.

Sara gave a huge smile.

"Gil, you are my everything, you make me complete. I love you now and forever more. I swear I will never hurt you or leave you until my dying day, you are my life." Sara reached across and pushed his ring on.

In the background the sun had sunk lower in the sky, causing a wonderful sunset to reach its way across the sea towards them.

"By all the powers I hold, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss." The minister stepped back as Grissom swept Sara up into his arms. They kissed each other deeply, forgetting the world around them. When they finally broke apart the air was filled with the sound of applause from the watching crowd.

Sara turned to her husband.

"I love you Dr. Gil Grissom," she said with a grin, "Now take me to bed!"

Grissom laughed a deep laugh as he carried her slowly up the beach.

"I love you too Mrs Grissom and I would be honoured to take you to bed!"

gsr gsr gsr gsr gsr gsr gsr gsr

AN well that's it! This one is finally finished I hoped you liked the ending. If this is your first reading you can catch up with some more of the story in A Not So Quiet Shift. As always R & R you know you want to!!


End file.
